


I Want To Meet Her

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for Endgame. This takes place after Bobby's phone call from/to his mother about wanting to meet Alex, who she thinks is his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Meet Her

Alex pulled into a gas station a few miles later. Climbing out, she gave him a small smile. "Just let me get presentable."

 

Bobby met her eyes, confused. "Presentable?"

 

Alex nodded. "Can't have your mom thinking that you date women that don't take pride in their appearance." She closed the driver side door and opened the back door of the SUV.

 

Bobby gave her a half-smile. "Eames, Alex, that's very kind of you, but..."

 

"But nothing," Alex said, putting her hand up to silence him. "I still owe you for going to that charity event over the summer."

 

Bobby shook his head. "I had a good time. I told you that then."

 

Alex grew serious. "I wan to make a dying woman happy. Let me..." It was the least she could do to put Frances' mind at ease as she said goodbye to her son. If she could give her even a moment of peace, she wanted to do it.

 

He looked up at her then, meeting her eyes. "Thank...thank you."

 

Alex reached for the bag on the backseat that held her change of clothes and toiletries. "You're welcome." She closed the door and headed inside the gas station only to emerge with the key and slip into the ladies room.

 

Ten minutes later, she emerged. He could see the scowl on her face clearly. She returned the key and returned to the SVU. She placed the bag on the bag seat. Her hair was up, away from her face. "The health department should close that place down just on the state of that restroom. I think I need a hazmat shower." She slid behind the wheel, closing her door. She snapped her seatbelt on and looked at him.

 

Bobby frowned. "I, uh, I appreciate what you are doing for my mom. You, uh, you didn't have to change..."

 

Alex gave him a soft smile as she put the SUV into gear. "I wanted to look good for your Mom, Bobby. I want her to know that you'll be okay...that someone is going to take care of you..." Her voice cracked.

 

"Alex..." Bobby breathed. "It's...she can change on a dime. I...anything triggers it..."

 

She glanced at him. "I'll be okay. And you'll be right there." She trusted him to know when to get her out of there.

 

Bobby nodded. "I will, and I'll do anything I can to keep you safe." Even from her.

 

Alex insisted softly, "I'll be fine."

 

Bobby nodded. He moved his attention to the scenery outside the window. "The turn is coming up."

 

Alex nodded. "I know..." she said softly.

 

Bobby's head turned at this. "You've never been there..."

 

Alex tightened her hold on the wheel. "I found it one night when you wouldn't answer your phone."

 

Bobby ran his hand down his face in frustration. "I...she was having a bad day. And I couldn't...I just couldn't...I couldn't leave her."

 

Alex moved her hand to cover his. She squeezed it gently. "I just had to...know that you were okay, Bobby. I understand. Believe me, I understand."

 

Bobby turned his hand over and entwined his finger with hers. "If I had known..."

 

Alex shook her head. "It's all okay."

 

He squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Alex."

 

Alex swallowed hard. "It's what we...do for one another. Your partner is your lifeline."

 

& & & & & & &

 

Bobby knocked softly on her door. "Mom, I've brought someone to meet you."

 

Frances was giddy with excitement. She smiled from ear to ear. "Are you going to give him babies?" she asked the minute her eyes landed on Alex.

 

Alex smiled softly. "We haven't really discussed that." She hugged the tiny woman. "But it's possible. She avoided Bobby's eyes at this.

 

Frances patted the bed beside her. "Talk to me."

 

Bobby laughed softly. "She'll have us engaged before we leave."

 

Frances patted Alex's hand after the perched beside her. "That would make this old woman happy."

 

Alex blushed. "Mrs. Goren..."

 

Frances interjected, "Frances or I won't talk to you..." She sounded more like a spoiled child than Bobby's mother.

 

Bobby sighed softly, "Mom..."

 

Frances smiled. "I like her."

 

Alex put her hand over Frances'. "I like you too, and your son is the most amazing man I've ever met."

 

Frances smiled up at Bobby. "He takes really good care of me."

 

Bobby dropped a kiss on his mother's cheek. "You two are going to give me the big head."

 

Alex met his eyes and gave him a soft smile. "Tell me what Bobby was like as a child..."

 

Frances snorted. "Stubborn."

 

Alex laughed softly. "I'd never have guessed."

 

& & & & & & &

 

Alex felt Bobby's hand tug at hers before she could move to the driver's side. "Eames...Alex..."

 

Alex turned and met his eyes. "Hmm?"

 

He stepped closer and tucked a few wisps behind her ear. "Thank you so much for today. I haven't seen her that happy in a long time."

 

Alex blushed. "You...You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

 

Bobby closed the distance, brushing his lips against hers lightly. "That's what has me terrified..."

 

Alex wrapped her arms around him gently as she hugged him. "I know..." she breathed softly. They would just have to work on that. Their lips met again.


End file.
